


Bedtime Story

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Ugly Duckling, and playful, basically a prequel to 'trouble', cute and fluffy, life lessons by ongniel, married!ongniel, more daniel/woojin, ongnieljin, this time ongniel actually interacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: When Woojin asked him for a bedtime story, Daniel decided to tell him the story of an ugly duckling that felt a bit too familiar.





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, everyone!  
> I was suddenly hit with major Ongnieljin feels yesterday and this happened :D  
> It is basically a prequel to [Trouble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11631999) but can be understood without reading it first.  
> I skipped a few stages of editing because I'm dead lazy, I'm sorry for any major mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Update: I'm so dumb omg I previously forgot to add a summary OTL

"Good night, Woojinie."

Daniel tucked in his son into bed, kissed his forehead softly and smiled down on him before turning around.

"Wait, dad!" The man turned to his son with raised eyebrows.  
"Do you need anything?"  
"Can you please tell me a bedtime story?" his son mumbled.  
"It's already late, you should sleep."  
"But dad," Woojin whined and pouted at his father.  
"Woojinie, I didn't teach you that look to use it on me. We were supposed to only use it on your other dad!"

The man felt himself giving in to his adorable son and sighed before sitting on the bed.

"What kind of story do you wanna hear?"  
"Anything you like!"

For a short moment, he considered telling him some classy fairy tale, maybe Snow White or Cinderella maybe but then he decided for something else.

"Okay, the story of an ugly duckling."  
"Ducks can be ugly?"

His son's eyes grew big, childish innocence so evident, it made him coo.

"Just this one," he said and cleared his throat, "Let's say his name was uh _Ugly._ He was young and kind of unnoticed in school. He had few good friends but other than that the ugly duckling was pretty much invisible to everyone else in school."  
"Ducks go to school?!" Woojin asked confused. Daniel only nodded.  
"Yes, education is also important for ducks. They want to be very intelligent."  
"I also want to be very intelligent! I can't wait for school." Daniel inwardly clapped himself on the back. Seongwoo would be proud of him.  
"Was the ugly duck unhappy?"  
"Not really. He liked his life. Sure, so sometimes his school mates critized his clothes and hair style from time to time. Or his way too big glasses. But they would go back to ignoring him after a comment. He didn't really mind, he had great friends that backed him up, his grades were decent and he still had enough time for his beloved hobbies. All was well. Until...," Daniel stopped and looked at Woojin for the suspense. The young boy squeaked in excitement, shaking his father's arm impatiently.  
"Until he fell in love."  
"Oooooh."  
"With the school's most popular student named Ducky. He was everything Ugly wasn't. Good-looking, popular, funny, had a lot of friends. It seemed like they were complete opposites. However," Daniel held up one finger, "they had one thing in common."  
"They were both ducks?"

Daniel laughed at his son's cute guess and ruffled his hair in adoration.

"Another thing: Dancing."  
"Wooow!"  
"They were in the school's dance club together. They barely knew each other, though. The ugly duckling always kept to his only friend there and the popular Ducky was with his whole group of friends on the other side.  
Everyone in the school knew Ducky was a great dancer, he could easily capitivate other's attention with a simple waddle. Nevertheless, he was still nice and kind. He was the epitome of perfect. It was no wonder ugly fell in love with him from afar, just like any of his admirers. Ugly never dared to make a move, though. He was too ... shy."  
"But!" Woojin interrupted him, "If Ugly was on the team it meant he was good as well, right? That means he can also charm lots of people!"   
  
Daniel shook his head slightly, "Ugly never really dared to stand in the front, being more of a back up dancer. He didn't mind as long as he was able to do what he loved."  Woojin looked at him, pouting in confusion.

"And then?"  
"One day, Ducky sat down next to him during a break when he was sitting all alone the first time since joining the group. His friend was sick. When the other duck suddenly looked at him, Ugly thought his heart might burst. Ducky was so handsome! And suddenly he started talking to him as well. They only exchanged little words, Ugly felt so uncomfortable. Eventually, the teacher told them to resume their training, he only threw him a smile and Ugly was distracted the whole day. It happened the other few times at dance practice till they started passing each other in the hallways between their normal lessons. Ducky always greeted Ugly with a bright smile and he was stunned, barely able to greet back," Daniel sighed and absent-mindedly stroke over his son's blanket.  
  
"And that's when Ugly grew self-concious of his own style, his clothes and his _everything_. He never really cared for the latest fashion or that his clothes were good two sizes beigger than him. He didn't really like his glasses but they were practical, so he never bothered thinking about getting another pair. School mates would look at him and wonder why the perfect Ducky would talk to him and he grew uncomfortable in his usual attire. He tried to change his style, add a bit of colour or details into it. After all, he didn't want to drag Ducky's reputation and actually wanted to catch his attention with his new looks. How could he with the sacks he usually wore?  
So when a party came up and literally the whole school was invited, he decided to try one of those magical make over's, you know? Where the ugly duckling transforms into a beautiful swan?"

Woojin contemplated before nodding in understanding. He had heard of it in some other stories. He saw his other father silently approaching his room, holding a single finger to his lips to indicate him to stay silent. Seongwoo leaned against the door frame, loving look evident. Woojin looked at his other father again.

"His friends were reluctant first, they didn't like how he seemed to change or wanted to change for the sake of some other duck. When they saw his desperation they hesitantly agreed to help him change his looks for the evening. As the tale goes, he looked beautiful, grown to be a majestic swan.  
At the party, everyone looked and admired him for his good looks. No one realized it was Ugly, no one except for Ducky, of course. Ugly was really nervous for his reaction but Ducky just smiled brightly and complimented him on looking very beautiful, he was barely able to say something, too stunned. Ugly felt good, you know, getting appreciated by his crush."  
  
Woojin diligently nodded his head. He never had a crush before but he liked getting appreciated.  
  
"All of sudden, Ducky would ask him why he would dress up that differently and move so far away from his usual style. Ugly couldn't help telling him that he noticed other's judging him and therefore judging Ducky. That he was insecure about his appearance, even though he used so comfortable in his clothes.  
Ducky was surprised of course and took his uh wing to lead him outside to talk at a quieter place. Ducky apologized that he felt so pressured and that he hadn't known about the bad words going around. Ugly only shook his head, after all, it was a good change when everyone admired him too now, right? He caught the attention of his crush that was the most important thing, right? Ducky wouldn't even look twice at him if he stayed in his baggy clothes and big glasses, so he had to change for the better, right? But when Ugly said that Ducky only shook his head and hugged him. He told him that he should never change for other ducks, especially not for a love interest, even if it was him. Sure, he had looked very good and handsome in his party attire but Ducky thought he was also cute and adorable in his normal clothes. Ducky told him that he didn't need some fabrics to become a swan, because he has been a beautiful swan all along. And my son, this is what should matter. You should never change yourself for somene else, hoping they somehow will like you for that now. You won't be true to yourself. If they don't like you the way you have been before and don't accept you as you, then they are not worth your time. Don't ever feel pressured into doing something because other people do it or because it's the new trend. Always value your own morals and what we taught you. But!" Daniel held up a finger again,  "Never forget to use your brain."  
  
He softly tapped on his son's temple who nodded slowly in understanding.  
  
"Even think about what your father and I teach you because maybe, you will realize you don't agree with our views. We want to raise you to be an independent, self-assured and intelligent person. Never think you are only an ugly duckling next to all the swans. Don't think of yourself as worth less than other's. Don't push yourself to be the side kick and one of the supporting roles when you are the protagonist of your own story."

Daniel smiled and sighed, running his fingers through the younger's hair.

"Okay, dad. I will grow up and be the coolest boy you will ever know!"

The father laughed and pinched his son's cheek good-naturedly.

"Time to go to sleep now, my cool son. It's already so late, your father should have been home by now..." Daniel stood up to go out but was stopped by his son yet again.  
"One last question, dad!"  
"Yes?"  
"What happened to Ugly and Ducky?"

A soft smile passed Daniel's lips, Woojin was very familiar with that picture his father. He always wore it when he talked about his husband.

"They eventually got together and got married. A few months ago," Daniel moved down to Woojin and kissed his son's forehead again, "they adopted the sweetest and coolest baby boy named Woojin, forming a happy family together."

Woojin excitedly clapped his hands at the revelation. He had never heard of how his fathers got together and it made him love the story even more.

"Seriously, where is your father? AGH!" Daniel shouted as he felt arms wrapping around him from behind, a warm body pressing against his back. He instantly relaxed against the familiar body and wrapped his hands around his husbands.

"Ah, why did you have to scare me like that?" he whined. Seongwoo laughed at his husband's reaction and Woojin joined in.

"I really liked the ending of your story. Feels very real," he smiled at the man in his arms, "Seems very familiar, somehow."  
Daniel turned his head and smiled back at Seongwoo.

Woojin beamed at the scene in front of him. He knew lots of people were stunned first when they found out two men adopted him but when he looked at them being so loving together and giving him all the love and care they had to offer, he could not help but dismiss those people. He was very lucky and thankful to be called a part of this small family.

"Okay, son, time to actually go to bed now," his older father's voice was playful but the underlying stern tone was evident nontheless. He gave him a goodnight kiss as well and they wished each other a good night before the parents closed the door behind them.

Both of them moved to their bedroom in comfortable silence.

"Ugly ducking, hu?" Seongwoo chuckled. Daniel smiled and moved to his husband to take off his tie for him. The older grabbed his hips and gently pushed them together, foreheads touching as he looked into those eyes he had loved for years.

"You were never, are not and will never be ugly to me," he whispered, all trace of playfulness gone.

In those moments, Daniel felt so loved and treassured, he couldn't believe the most popular guy in school fell in love with him as much as he did for him. Seongwoo even started liking him before that make over and prefered him in his usual wardrobe because he knew Daniel felt far more comfortable in those clothes.

The younger kept smiling at him and took his face into his hands to kiss him fondly. Seongwoo slowly started moving to the bed with him, pushing them on the bed with Seongwoo on top and them laughing when they bounced on the soft mattress.

The older caressed his face, seemingly still fascinated by the beauty of his husband even after all these years.

"I don't care what you wear or if you want to wear your huge glasses," he said with his familiar soft tone he usually only used on his family and close friends. Daniel felt himself melting yet again for his love.

The soft and sweet expression on Seongwoo swiftly changed to a familiar, dirty kind of smirk.

"Because I prefer you without any clothes, anyway."

Daniel grabbed the next pillow he was able to grab and smashed it into his husband's laughing face as the older rolled off the other.  
He immediately grabbed the chance to cage the other under him with his arms.

His husband's eyes twinkled, joyful expression still on his face as his lips turned up. He barely looked older than in High School but somehow still had the feel of maturity, giving off the feeling of a proud family father.

In moments like these, Daniel realized yet again how insanely in love he still was with his husband. He lowered his head and sweetly kissed Seongwoo again, before sighing contently.

"What did I do to deserve you?"  
"You probably saved a whole cat kingdom in your former life."

The younger could only shake his head, another smile blooming on his face at his husband's joke. It was so unbelievably _Seongwoo_ , he was sometimes suprised how he still wasn't completely used to Seongwoo being, well,  _him_  after all those years.

When he lowered his head for another kiss and felt all those familiar but still restless butterflies in his stomach, he realized he would probably never get used to this and with Woojin in their lives now, he couldn't wait for the next day to be just as exciting as every other day with his little family.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guys seen the teaser of Daniel on ROTS getting kissed by the little boy? I died it was so adorable.  
> If I continue those Ongnieljin life lessons I might as well make it a series damn haha  
> (BTW, where are all the Ongniel authors? D: The tag is so empty :'c )
> 
> Thanks for reading <3 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn)


End file.
